Righteous Revenge
by lululight
Summary: Murphy and Conner seem untouchable. At least that's what they think. A mob lord changes their minds when he captures their sister. You thoguht they were bad before, wait till you see them when they are fighting for their little sis.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold stormy day in Boston, wind swept up the streets chilling anyone unlucky enough to have to walk to that afternoon. Two solitary figures walked down the side alley trying to block the wind with the turned up collars of their coats. They stopped in front of an abandoned apartment building. Opening the door they went inside. Steps echoed on the stairs as they climbed to third floor and stepped inside room number 301.

"Man, it's nasty outside. Thank God Smecker found us this place. I wouldn't fancy being homeless tonight." The first man said with a thick Irish accent. He shook the water out of his thick black hair.

"Yeah, it's even close to the store. We don't have to walk forever just to get a cigarette. Remember the last place?" The second man's accent was just as heavy as the first. He pulled his shirt over his short blond hair and rung it out. The last abandoned building they had stayed in had been a mile from the nearest store. It had forced them to cut down on their smoking which had made neither of them happy. This new hideout was smaller but at least they could get food and cigarettes with ease. "Murph, how long do ya think till they find us again?"

"Who knows, they keep getting sharper. The feds are no problem, Smecker's got us on that, but those Russians, man, they can sure hold a grudge." He laughed. Conner laughed with him. He went into the bathroom to get a dry shirt. Murphy just pulled his off and sank into the moth- eaten couch. He turned on the cheap portable TV. He flicked through the cannels until settling on a golfing show. Conner returned with the inevitable cigarette in his mouth.

"What on earth are you watching?"

"Golf."

"Why the hell are you watching golf?"

"Cause there's nothing else on."

"Turn to the news, I bet they're talking about us after what happened this morning."

"You'd think they'd get sick of us." He switched through the cannels until he found a news show. The standard bleach blond news anchor was interviewing the mother of an accident victim. The mother wept as the anchor asked her about her son.

"Why do they always have to do that? Why can't leave the leave the lady in peace?" Conner said as he watched the crying lady. Murphy rolled his eyes, Conner always complained when they interviewed crying people. It seemed to be a pet peeve of his.

"Breaking news this morning, the two men that have been dubbed the Saints have struck again. Earlier today they were reported to have shot and killed suspected mobster and drug runner Arnold Laker in a local bakery today. Apparently the man had been harassing the owner for a while now and it is rumored that the man had been so grateful that he gave them both free baked goods before they departed."

"He was a nice sort of chap wasn't he?" Conner smiled at Murphy.

"Damn right. Those donuts were good too." They sat in silence for a moment and then burst out laughing. Being on the run could suck but at least there were still things they could laugh at.


	2. Chapter 2

"What progress have we made on the 'Saints'?"

"Sir, we haven't had progress for months. I don't even see why you called a meeting sir. The only progress is sometimes we get close to their location but they always move before we can pin them." Anthony Bernini was still sore about the boss setting him to head this "operation". Normally he was in charge of debts owed to the mob but the boss had set him on this wild goose chase to find the brothers who had killed their former leader and who were still killing others.

"I did not call this meeting. You did."

"Sir?"

"Joe said you had some new information."

"Joe?" He looked at the newbie who had been set to work for him. He looked uncomfortable. Joe tried to redeem himself.

"Sorry Anthony, It was urgent, I didn't have time to tell you, I got some good information and I thought the boss should know immediately. I didn't think that…" The boss cut him off.

"Just give me the information. Anthony can work this out later. I don't have time to listen to this." Joe nodded looking unsure.

"Sir, I think I have found a weakness."

" I thought you told me that these men had no weakness. I thought you said that they didn't give a shit about themselves. You said that they didn't have any girlfriends, their friends were either unknown or dead and that their mother was somewhere in Ireland. They don't even have a fucking favorite goldfish."

"That's all true sir but, you see, we didn't know they had a little sister." A silence thick enough to cut fell upon the room.

"A Little sister? That would change everything. Do we know where she is?" the boss who had until now been relaxed in his chair was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"She's in Boston."

"Get her."


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah loved rain. Even from her earliest memories back in Ireland she had went outside had, against her mother's warnings of pneumonia, loved to run and dance in the rain. Now that she had turned 26 she couldn't just go out and dance in the rain without stares. Maybe she would have if she wasn't so new to the area. Boston had just become her home two months ago and it was similar and different to Ireland in many ways. She smiled as she imagined what the rest of the floor she lived on would think of the quite Irish girl down the hall twirling under the rain in the court yard.

Life had been going surprisingly good so far. Her mother had been suspicious of her brothers suddenly loosing contact. They rarely called anymore. Even when they did they didn't seem too keen on giving her any information. It had taken some persuading but she had finally gotten to move. Her job at the grade school library was fun, even though some of the younger ones laughed at her accent. They were all so sweet. She had always loved children and book so her new job was just perfect.

There was one something nagging at her in the back of her mind. Normally he brothers were always happy to talk to her but since she got here they hadn't contacted her. She figured that they were just busy at first but it had been a while now, she hoped they hadn't gotten into trouble. They had good hearts but she didn't doubt their ability to get into drunken brawls.

Hannah's stomach rumbled. She hadn't gotten a lunch today, maybe she should make an early dinner. She got up and started getting out some leftover chicken. She really didn't feel like cooking very much. After she had added some cheap alfredo and put it in the microwave she flicked on the TV. It was a new channel.

"More news on the so called 'Saints'. Hannah's head turned at the mention of them. She had heard two of her coworkers had been talking about them today. They had been arguing, one seemed to think they had the right idea. The other was appalled by them. Suddenly an artist's sketch filled the screen.

"If anyone one sees these men please call the number at the bottom of the screen." Hannah felt her jaw drop.

"Impossible," she whispered. It couldn't be, no way, but yet, it sounded just like what they would do. There was no mistaking the faces on the TV. Those were the faces that she had grown up with. How could it be them, then again, how could it not be them? She sank into the couch. She was jerked out of her reverie by the beeping of the microwave. She ignored it. How could she have missed it? The lack of phone calls, the edging around the questions of how work was going, always calling from payphones, asking that they don't send letters anymore. How could she have missed it? The news had been buzzing about to religious Irishmen for week. How could she have missed it? The phone rang making her jump. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Mrs. Krampet from next door; could you turn that damn alarm off?"

"Of course, sorry." She breathed a sigh of relief, what was she expecting? A gangster? The lady hung up in a huff. Hannah sat in silence for a while. After a few moments thought she picked up the phone and dialed long distance.

"Ma? Could you give me that emergency call that Conner gave you?"


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang with a sharp shrill tone. Murphy jerked awake at the sound. He glanced at Conner. He was still sound asleep. The phone rang again.

"Alright, alright," Murphy muttered. He shuffled to the tiny kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice sounded tired and bewildered.

"Hey boys, I hope I didn't wake you but, this is an emergency." Agent Paul Smecker's voice issued from the phone. Murphy moaned.

"They haven't found us already, have they? This place was starting to grow on me." The answering angry groan from the bedroom told him that Conner was awake and listening. He heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"No, no, it's got nothing to do with that. Listen I just got a phone call about you." Smecker sounded unsure. That wasn't normal. Murphy looked at Conner and put his hand over the receiver.

"It's okay I don't think we have to move, but I don't like this sound of this either way." He took his hand off the receiver and let smacker continue.

"Just got a frantic phone call, some crazy chick saying she needs to talk to you about something. It could be a trap but, then again it might not. I'm going to patch you a line through to her. Just let her talk to you for a couple seconds, if you still haven o idea who she is or what the hell she's talking about just hang up. If you know it's safe, talk as long as you want. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Murphy yawned.

"Okay here's the line." After a click and a beep a young woman's voice replaced Smecker's.

"Guy's? Conner? Murphy? Are you there?" Murphy's eyes flew open.

"Hannah?" Murphy asked, now even more confused than before. Conner jumped out of the chair he had sunk into looking just as shocked as Murphy. He put his head next to the phone so they could both listen.

"Sis? What's wrong?" The older brother instincts were kicking in. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"Who's ass are we kicking sis? 'Cause, we can be there in a flash." Murphy asked. His fists clenched.

"I should be kicking your asses!" Hannah sounded mad. The brothers looked at each other bewildered. What had they done?

"Hannah?" Conner was trying to make sense of the situation.

"I saw you guys on TV. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Wait, we've made international TV? I mean, why would anyone back home want to hear about us?" Murphy asked. He hadn't caught on yet. Conner was quicker.

"Hannah, where are you?" he was already dreading the answer. As he asked this question Murphy looked like a light bulb hadn't just on in Murphy's head; it looked like one exploded.

"Two months ago I moved to this quaint little city called _Boston._" she said the last word with as much anger as she could summon and then hung up.

"Shit, shit, _shit_." Murphy threw the phone back on the dock, missing it completely. Conner dropped the floor and scooped up the phone and started punching in numbers.

"Who in hell are you calling?"

"Smecker, you idiot. Who else?" He put his ear to the phone.

"Smecker? Did you trace that last call, yes I can wait.' He took the phone into their room and pulled on some clothes. "You did? Thank God, Smecker, you're the best. Listen that was our sister, she's in Boston. What? Yeah, of course I know she could be in danger. Why the hell else would I want her address? Yeah, we're going to check on her, maybe bring her back here. I don't quite know the plan yet. What? Yeah, that would be great. Bye." He turned to Murphy who had followed his lead and put on some clothes.

"I got her address, let's go see sis." The grabbed their jackets and headed back out into the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

It looked like rain, if she didn't get home soon Hannah was going to be soaked. She sighed and picked up her books. She didn't care if her mom did say she couldn't walk home alone. She wasn't about to get drenched just because her idiot borthers were taking forever in the locker room gloating about their undefeated lacross record this year. She was sixteen for heaven's sake! They were only two years older than her. She started down the street.

"Hey Hannah." Hannah turned at the voice and immediately wished she hadn't. It was Jack Collinsworth. He was in her brother's class and he was also a well- known jackass. Sure he had a few friends that liked him but the rest of the general population thought he was an idiot and full of himself.

"Hannah, banana, remember when we called you that?" He smiled, there was something in that smile that Hannah didn't like. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yes, go away." She turned and tried to walk on but he caught up to her. Now that he was close she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You were only little when we called you that, you've grown up haven't you?" Hannah really didn't like his smile now.

"Jack, get lost." She tried to walk the other way but he caught her wrist, he had a strong grip.

"Hannah Banana." He laughed. He had her backed into a wall now. When did he get her to the wall? It was happening so fast. She screamed.

"Help, Somebody help!" She didn't see anyone. He ripped her shirt, it made a snarl as it revealed her bra. He paused and looked at her body. His eyes raking over her chest. She tried to scream again but he had put his hand over her mouth.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a fist connected with Jack's face with incredible force. He staggered back looking bewildered. The fist belonged to Murphy. He brothers had heard her scream. The next blow came from Conner. Soon they had him on the ground. Together they ground him into the dirt.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister." Conner said in between punches. They continued to hit him until some of their team mates from the lacross team pulled him off. Jack split, stumbling the whole way.

"Yeah, that's right, stay away from her, you fucking son of a bitch!" Conner yelled as he struggled against the boy who held him back.

"If you touch her one more time, you mother-fucker, you are going to get what's coming to ya!" Murphy screamed.

Hannah finally had a chance to look at her brothers. They had obviously been half way through changing. Murphy still had his jersey on. Conner didn't even have a shirt on. He had a nasty gash across his shoulder from Jack. She started to feel guilty. If she would have listened to her mother they would have never had to fight for her. She looked down guiltily. She clutched what remained of her shirt. Conner turned and put his arm around her.

"Sis? You okay? That bastard didn't do too much did he?" Murphy dug out his jacket from his gym bag and put it over her shoulders. They both looked at her with concerned expressions. Now that they had beaten out the older brother anger on Jack their attention was back on her. She suddenly felt guilty. She was only shaken up, it was her fault for walking alone anyway and they were all worried about her. Murphy had his arm around her shoulders. Conner gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry guys."

"What the hell have you got to be sorry for?" Conner asked. They both looked bemused.

"I shouldn't have been walking alone." Hannah felt miserable. She inner part of her couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was all her fault.

" Ahh forget about it." Murphy said. He looked even more concerned "A girl should be able to walk home at night. If it's anyone's fault it's ours. We spent too fucking long bragging on the game. Come sis. We should get you home. You sure you're okay? You're shaking something terrible."

" I'm fine." Conner shook his head disbelievingly, he knew she wasn't fine, and she knew that he knew that she wasn't fine, but she still felt sort of guilty.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get you home." They walked her home. Every few minutes they threw her concerned glances. Hannah wished she wouldn't. She wished they could just drop it and never even hint at what jack did. She didn't want to even think about it. Once they got home Murphy made her tea (their mother wasn't home). She could taste the scotch he had added. She couldn't help but smile. He had used their mother's old standby. Scotch could cure anything in her eyes. She was starting to get over her shock and her mood was slowly improving. Perhaps this was one instance were alcohol really was the best thing.

"The scotch was a nice touch," she said as she sipped some more. Conner hit Murphy's shoulder.

"I told you that you put too much in!" they both sat down beside her on the couch. Conner flicked on the TV. They watched her favorite TV show even though they both hated it. The drama on the set helped distract her. Se slowly began to relax. After the show was done she gave them both a hug.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do all that." She said. Conner ruffled her hair.

"Ahh, sis, we just wanted you to feel better. Jack is a fucking Bastard and we sure as hell don't won't our sister to get down because of what he did, or tried to do."

"Yeah," said Murphy, "That's what big brothers do. They watch out for their little sisters."

Those words echoed in Hannah's mind as she stared out the window of the van. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Her brother's had always looked after her. I love you, she tried to whisper. She knew it was no use trying to talk through the duct tape gag but she only hoped that nothing would happened to them too.


	6. Chapter 6

Even an idiot would have to take only one look at Hannah's apartment to know that her absence was no simple a trip to the supermarket. She had definitely not gone without a fight. Her sofa was overturned. A glass vase was shattered to pieces. A cardboard roll that ducktape comes on lay on the floor next to the cracked coffee table. Conner was the first to break the silence.

"Shit." Conner yelled. He clenched his fists. This was their fault. It had been one thing to do all this vilgilante stuff when it was only their necks on the line but it was a whole different thing when it put their sister in danger.

"Shit! Muph, they took her. What the fuck are we going to do? This is our fault!"

"You honestly think I don't know that? We just have to think. We already know who's got her. We just have to figure out where." Murphy picked up the cardboard roll of ducktape and looked at it. Anger was welling in his chest. They couldn't do this to his little sister. They just couldn't. On that thought he threw the cardboard roll against the wall.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hannah opened her eyes. She felt groggy. They had obviously given her some sort of drug. Her surroundings slowly came into focus. She was in a garage like place. The walls had shelves of tools. The only light came from a single florecent bulb that cast the place in a yellow light. She was tied to a chair with ducktape, more ducktape was around her hands and across her mouth. _Must have been a ducktape sale_ she thought bitterly. It took her a couple minutes to realize she wasn't alone. Several dark shapes loomed in the corner. It occurred to her that things might go a lot smoother is she just pretended to be unconscious and try to avoid what they planned on doing to her. She quickly closed her eyes but before she could even completely closed them a voice spoke.

" Ah, good our little friend is awake." The shapes moved into the light. Once in the light she could see what they looked like. There were three all together. One was a lot taller than the other two. He had short brown hair and skin problems, he seemed younger than the other two. The voice had come from the guy to the right, he appeared to be partially some sort of Russian but his voice sounded one hundred percent Boston. The last one was blond and seemed like the type of guy whose only purpose was to beat people up. Hannah didn't like the look of him.

"Now listen before you start racking your brains wondering why you have been picked up by some mobsters I will tell you this. The only reason you are here is because of your brothers. So you didn't do anything wrong, but that's not going to stop us from doing anything. Ben?" He looked at the blond guy. He stepped forward and ripped the duct tape from her mouth. At first she thought that was all he was going to do, then he punched Hannah in the face. Pain blinded her vision for a few seconds and her head began to throb. The Russian man looked at her. He seemed to be in charge.

"Nah, that's not enough." Hannah winced at his words. The blond guy had clocked her pretty good. She knew she would soon have a black eye. He punched her again this time hitting her lip against her teeth. She felt blood in her mouth. She spat it out. The Russian man smiled.

"Yes that's perfect. Now listen here little girl we'll be back in a couple of hours. You just sit here and look pretty, well as pretty as you can with that fat lip. Jason?" The brown haired guy looked up at what was presumably his name. "Stay and watch." The man, well, kid nodded and sat in a chair across from her. The other two men left.

After about an hour Hannah felt like she was going insane. The kid didn't do anything but sit there and stare, sometimes at her, sometimes at the floor. He never said a word. She tried to find a weakness or any kind of plan that might get her out but nothing was coming up. The only thing she could do was pass the time.

"Hey." She winced immediately after she spoke. She was surprised at how much swelling had occurred in her lip. The guy looked up.

"What?" He looked like he was concerned. Hannah wasn't sure but maybe he was one of those guys that was in the mob but not cause they were scumbags but because they were just family.

"How are you doing today?" She felt stupid making small conversation but right now it was the only thing she had. He looked completely confused but answered just the same.

"Um, okay, I guess." He paused and added: "You?" He looked as if he had no idea what to say so just decided to follow the normal track of a conversation. If one had been just listening to their voices without viewing them it would sound as if two aquatancies were sharing a conversation over the phone not that a captive was calmly chatting with her captor. She smiled at his question.

"I've been better."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Okay. The way I look at it we've only got one choice." Conner was pacing the trashed apartment of his sister.

"Yeah, we got to go in and get her." Murphy was smoking a cigarette while leaning against the wall. Smecker did not look pleased at this news.

"Now hold it boys, it's obvious that this is a trap. Do you really think that just going straight into the hands of people who are trying to kill you will turn into anything but a bigger problem? Actually it could do much more than that! It could kill you! After protecting you for months and putting my job on the line for you guys are you just going to throw it away?' He looked livid.

"You don't get it do you?" said Murphy. He straightened up and stepped in front of Smecker. "This is our little sister we're talking about. I don't care what you got to say and I really don't give a damn about what might happen to us. So Conner and I are going to get her. You don't have to do anything. You can stay here and do nothing but we are going to get her." Smecker took a step backward. Neither Conner nor Murphy had ever really gone against him. In fact they were always thanking him for looking out for them and if anyone was going to have an outburst he had always thought it would be Conner, not Murphy. Murphy had always been the quieter of the two.

Without another word Murphy motioned Conner to follow him and they walked calmly out the door. Smecker had never been more afraid of two people in his life.


End file.
